Decisiones
by Drasser
Summary: UA. Todos conocemos las decisiones que tomó Luke a lo largo de Tales of the Abyss. Pero, ¿y si hubiera elegido mantenerse al margen tras la tragedia de Akzeriuth? ¿Como habría sido su historia?
1. Prólogo: No soy un Héroe

**Decisiones**

Bueno, mi primer fic por estos lares, veremos a donde me lleva. La historia se me ocurrió a raíz de un comentario que soltó un amigo al ver a Luke con el traje de Bersérker. Espero que os guste. Trataré de no tardar demasiado en subir los capítulos, pero no prometo nada. La vida del estudiante es dura xD.

**Prólogo: No soy un héroe**

"_A veces, una simple respuesta puede cambiar el mundo"_

Cuando Luke despertó de aquella especie de viaje astral, el único que seguía a su lado era Mieu. Un panorama desesperanzador y sobretodo, irónico. El pequeño cheagle era, con diferencia, el miembro del grupo al que peor había tratado, y aún así, no había dudado ni un instante a la hora de permanecer junto a él. Ni siquiera Guy, del que sabía que estaba de vuelta- por él, se permitió pensar con cierta satisfacción-, le merecía en esos momentos un mayor aprecio que la criatura azul, que, por cierto, parecía haberse puesto enormemente contento con su despertar.

- ¡Amo!

- Mieu...

El pelirrojo se llevó una mano en la cabeza. Aunque débil, podía notar un dolor sordo latiéndole en las sienes. ¿Algún efecto secundario por estar tanto tiempo conectado a Asch? No lo sabía. No le importaba. Y a decir verdad, no tenía tiempo para preocuparse por ello. Había asuntos más urgentes que atender.

San Binah, por ejemplo.

Se levantó de golpe, sólo para volver a detenerse. ¿Qué podía hacer él solo por San Binah? Solo era una réplica inútil. No era un héroe, ni un elegido, como el Maestro Van le había... Luke maldijo en voz baja. A pesar de la traición, de que lo hubiera estado utilizando durante tanto tiempo, a pesar de Akzeriuth... ¿seguía pensando en él como su maestro?¿Es que era tan sumamente idiota...? El recuerdo de Akzeriuth le hizo sentirse enfermo. No todo era culpa del Maes... de Van. Él no se había cuestionado nada. Sólo había obedecido sin pensar.

"_A ver si aprendes a pensar por ti mismo"_, le había dicho Tear en una ocasión. Joder, cuánta razón tenía. Pero claro, él siempre tenía que poner a Van por delante del resto del mundo...

- ¿Amo? ¿Se encuentra bien?

Ante la preocupación patente en la voz de Mieu, Luke se obligó a forzar una sonrisa. Triste y amarga, pero una sonrisa al fin y al cabo.

- Sí, bueno... todo lo bien que uno puede encontrarse después de asesinar a diez mil personas.

Estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar. Diez mil personas. Era imposible que Tear hubiera matado siquiera una cuarta parte, y ella era una soldado. Joder, incluso dudaba que Jade, con todos sus experimentos y batallas en el ejército de Malkuth, alcanzara los dos mil. Aunque con Jade nunca se sabía, era una auténtica caja de sorpresas... Luke sacudió la cabeza para borrar esos pensamientos. Tenía que centrarse.

- Oye, Mieu... ¿Sabes dónde está Tear?

El cheagle asintió, señalando una puerta al fondo de la habitación.

- Está en el jardín. ¿Quiere que vaya a buscarla?

El joven sacudió la cabeza.

- No hace falta. Ya voy yo.

Luke aferró el pomo de la puerta y tragó saliva. No tenía ni idea de como iba a enfrentarse a Tear, pero no creía que parado como un pasmarote frente a la puerta se le fuera a ocurrir alguna idea. Con un suspiro, abrió la puerta y entró en el jardín. Lo primero que vio fue a Tear, de espaldas a él, frente a un pequeño círculo de flores que... ¿brillaban? ¿Pero qué demonios...?

- Ah, te has despertado.

No es que esperase precisamente una cálida bienvenida, pero aquel tono indiferente le había dolido un poco. No pudo evitar algo de sarcasmo.

- Ya veo que te alegras de verme en plena forma, pero agradecería un poco menos de entusiasmo. No estoy acostumbrado a tantas atenciones...

Durante un segundo, Tear se quedó totalmente perpleja. Aquello podía esperárselo del Coronel, pero ¿de Luke? Era demasiado surrealista. Cuando al pelirrojo le molestaba algo, se limitaba a quejarse. A gritos, si era posible. Tras recuperarse del shock y procesar lo que había oído, la chica montó en cólera. ¿Es que aquel niñato malcriado no había aprendido nada, después de lo de Akzeriuth?¿Iba a seguir con aquella actitud arrogante y odiosa?

- Mira, Luke, si vas a empezar a quejarte...

- No, no tiene sentido, quejarme no sirve de nada.-El joven suspiró con resignación, mientras bajaba la vista al suelo.- Parece que nada de lo que intento sirve para nada. Para nada bueno, al menos.

Tear se mantuvo en silencio. Estaba claro que había algo más. Luke alzó la mirada con una determinación impropia de él. Se había decidido.

- Asch ha dicho que San Binah será la próxima en caer. No sé si será cierto o no, pero no creo que vayam... que vayáis- se corrigió a media frase- a correr el riesgo.

- ¿Asch?Pero si está en las Tierras Exteriores... ¿Cómo puedes saber lo que ha dicho?

- Porque soy su réplica-el pelirrojo se dio un par de golpecitos con el dedo en la cabeza- . Lo que me hicieron en el Castillo de Coral fue abrir un canal de comunicación entre nosotros dos. Por eso oía su voz cada vez que tenía mis famosos dolores de cabeza.

Tear se quedó en silencio, digiriendo la información que acababa de recibir. Asch había dicho que San Binah iba a caer al Qliphoth también. No había forma de comprobar si era cierto hasta que fuese demasiado tarde, pero sabía que el General de Élite no tenía motivos para mentir sobre algo así. No habría forma de salvar la ciudad, pero estando sobre aviso, al menos podrían evacuar a la gente. Entonces se percató de algo. Luke había dicho "vayáis" en lugar de "vayamos".

- ¿No vas a intentar hacer nada por San Binah?

- Perdona si no te parece muy humanitario- respondió el joven con tono acerado-, pero la última vez que intenté salvar una ciudad, la cosa no acabo muy bien, ¿recuerdas? Además... aunque os acompañara, solo sería un estorbo. No he recibido un entrenamiento militar como podéis tener Jade o tú, ni soy tan bueno con la espada como Guy. No tengo ni idea de artes fónicas- esbozó una sonrisa amarga-, ni de como funciona el mundo, ya que estamos puestos. Solo soy un criajo inútil que no sabe ni cuidar de sí mismo – al ver que Tear se disponía a decir algo, su mirada se endureció-. Y no te atrevas a negarlo. Estoy seguro de que tú misma lo has pensado alguna vez.

Ella cerró la boca. Por supuesto que la idea le había pasado por la cabeza, sobretodo cuando cogía una de sus rabietas y se ponía insoportable. Pero aún así, no le gustaba ver a Luke machacándose de esa manera. Tear suspiró. Consolar a los demás nunca había sido lo suyo.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

- ¿Honestamente? Ni idea- Luke se miró las palmas de las manos-. Pero puedo prometerte algo. No dejaré que nadie me manipule otra vez. Ahora que sé lo que puede hacer una hiperresonancia... no puedo dejar que este poder caiga en las manos equivocadas.

Tear asintió. No era gran cosa, pero parecía un comienzo. Luke estaba empezando a tomar sus propias decisiones. Esbozó una sonrisa.

- Has venido porque quieres preguntarme cómo salir de Ciudad de Yulia, ¿verdad?

- Te juro que después de esto no volveré a pedirte nada, Tear. Solo quiero volver a las Tierras Exteriores.

La chica se limitó a asentir y lo condujo fuera de la casa. Al cabo de unos minutos caminando por la ciudad, se encontraron frente a una puerta vigilada por una mujer. Tear habló un momento con ella y después le indicó a Luke que entrase. Era una habitación cuadrada, sin mobiliario, pero con un enorme glifo fónico en el suelo. Luke miró interrogativo a Tear.

- Solo tienes que colocarte en el centro del símbolo. El sephiroth te transportará al manantial de Aramís, en Daath. A partir de ahí, estás solo.

- ¡No está solo! ¡El Amo me tiene a mí!

Tear no pudo evitar una sonrisa ante el comentario de Mieu. Iba a echar de menos al pequeño cheagle.

- Lo siento, Mieu. No quería ofenderte– dirigió de nuevo su atención a Luke-. ¿Podrás arreglártelas?

Tendré que aprender a hacerlo- contestó el chico con un encogimiento de hombros-. Gracias, Tear. Por haberme ayudado.

- ¿Y qué iba a hacer, idiota? ¿Dejarte en el Qliphoth el resto de tu vida?- Se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero se detuvo en la puerta, con una mano apoyada en el marco-. Luke.

- ¿Sí?

- Ten cuidado.

Luke esbozó la que, probablemente, era su primera sonrisa sincera desde que había despertado, antes de que el Sendero de Yulia lo devolviera a las Tierras Exteriores.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

Y aquí acaba el prólogo. Todas las reviews son apreciadas, pero si alguna me da una crítica constructiva, esa sería MUY apreciada. Todo lo que sea para mejorar es bien recibido.


	2. Capítulo 1: El Demonio Rojo

Bueeeeno, aquí estoy otra vez, más tarde que pronto, pero lo conseguí. Primer capítulo de Decisiones. Aviso que puede resultar un poco lioso porque hay mucho que aclarar, y antes de que se me olvide...

**Disclaimer:** Tales of the Abyss, sus personajes y el mundo de Auldrant son propiedad de Namco. Yo solo juego un poco con lo que podría haber sido y no fue. Pido perdón por no haber puesto esto en el prólogo, se me fue por completo.

P.D.: Para las ciudades, estoy utilizando los nombres que aparecen en la traducción al español de **Tales Translations**(Dios los bendiga por llevar al idioma de Cervantes este pedazo de juego). Lo digo porque para quien haya jugado a la versión japonesa, los nombres pueden resultarle un tanto raros.

**Capítulo 1: El Demonio Rojo**

"_El único lugar en el que un guerrero de verdad se siente vivo es el campo de batalla"_

Las gradas del Coliseo de Baticul estallaron en una cacofonía de aplausos y vítores cuando la nueva aspirante asestó el último golpe a la gigantesca bestia que se alzaba ante ella. Todo el mundo parecía tremendamente emocionado ante la perspectiva de que una chiquilla mona, con coletas y montada sobre un monigote que la doblaba en tamaño destrozara a los monstruos más temibles que había conseguido traer a la capital Lord Evron, el dueño del Coliseo. Todos, salvo el joven rubio que suspiraba aburrido en el palco de honor, por cortesía de la familia real de Kimlasca. Guy no estaba de humor. Aunque, a decir verdad, no había estado de humor desde que Luke rechazara su ofrecimiento de acompañarle siete meses atrás, en el manantial de Aramís.

"_Si sigo rodeado de gente que quiere cuidar de mí, nunca aprenderé a hacer nada solo, Guy. Además, cada vez que intento arreglar algo, lo acabo fastidiando todavía más. No veo qué motivo hay para que os siga acompañando."_

Ésas habían sido sus palabras textuales. Tal vez fuera casualidad, pero desde que el pelirrojo había abandonado el grupo, las cosas habían ido de mal en peor.

Primero, el secuestro de Ion y Natalia por parte de Mohs. Habían tenido que registrar de cabo a rabo los cuarteles generales de los Caballeros del Oráculo para encontrarlos, para después salir por piernas de la ciudad. Cuando por fin se encontraban a salvo a bordo del Tartarus, el crucero de batalla se había averiado, obligándolos a detenerse en Keterburg. Ni que decir tiene que lo más difícil no fue reparar la nave, sino arrancar a Anise de las tragaperras del casino. Por fin lograron continuar su travesía, pero debido a la guerra inminente Gran Chokmah había alzado sus defensas, impidiendo la entrada por mar. No habían tenido otra opción que "atracar" en las ruinas del puente de Rotelro y hacer el resto del trayecto a pie. Por si fuera poco, en el bosque de Theor habían caído en una emboscada de Sync y Largo. Y lo que es más, Sync había vuelto a utilizar la ranura maldita para obligarlo a atacar a Natalia. Guy endureció el rostro ante aquel recuerdo particular. Maldito fuera aquel General de Élite por usar su antiguo odio hacia Kimlasca en su propio beneficio.

Pero el verdadero desastre había llegado, sin duda, a la hora de evacuar San Binah. Justo cuando parecía que, por una vez, todo iba a salir bien, Dist había hecho su aparición con aquella máquina del demonio. No es que el combate fuese demasiado largo, pero los retrasó lo suficiente como para que la ciudad empezara a hundirse... con la mitad de la población todavía dentro. No les quedó más remedio que confiar en la noticia de que en Sheridan, la ciudad de los artesanos, se estaba trabajando en el desarrollo de una máquina fónica voladora.

Guy sonrió para sí mismo. Visitar Sheridan y tripular el Albiore II había sido lo único que le había valido la pena durante los últimos meses. Aunque, por descontado, no había sido sencillo. Nada más llegar a Sheridan, se enteraron de que el Albiore, el primer prototipo de aeronave desde la Era del Amanecer, se había estrellado en las montañas de Meggiora. Como no, les había tocado montar una expedición de salvamento para rescatar al piloto- y, de paso, el aeromotor- a cambio de que los artesanos preparasen el Albiore II para ellos. A pesar de que la cordillera estaba plagada de monstruos, lograron rescatar a Ginji, el piloto, y cuando volvieron todo estaba prácticamente listo para el primer vuelo del Albiore II. Pero, para variar, las cosas habían vuelto a complicarse, una patrulla de Kimlasca había visto a Jade e, identificándolo como oficial de Malkuth, trataron de capturarlo. Habían escapado por los pelos, gracias a que la clase M, los mejores artesanos de Sheridan, les dieron algo de tiempo y también al excelente pilotaje de Noelle.

La sonrisa del rubio se ensanchó al pensar en la piloto. Ah, Noelle. No sabía si era porque, debido a su profesión, siempre se encontraba rodeada de máquinas fónicas que lo mantenían distraído, pero el caso es que era la única integrante del sexo femenino junto a la que Guy no se ponía nervioso. Su pequeña ensoñación acabó cuando unos golpecitos en el hombro lo devolvieron a la realidad.

- ¿Se puede saber en qué estás pensando para poner esa cara de felicidad, Guy? - con creciente temor, el aludido empezó a volverse. Aquella voz sonaba demasiado aguda(y demasiado cercana) para su comodidad.

No se equivocaba. Cuando terminó de darse la vuelta, su rostro se encontró a tan solo unos centímetros de la cara entre sonriente y expectante de Anise. Guy abrió unos ojos como platos y tomó aire, antes de dar un salto atrás y soltar un chillido más propio de una adolescente histérica que de un experto en el estilo sigmundesco de esgrima. La pequeña guardiana del Maestro Fónico se tapó los oídos con las manos para evitar que sus tímpanos reventaran ante la repentina subida de decibelios.

- ¡Por el amor de Dios, Guy!¿Pero cuándo vas a superar esa estúpida fobia hacia las mujeres? Llevamos más de medio año viajando juntos y cada vez que me acerco a ti, saltas como si fuese un monstruo. Debería darte vergüenza, con lo preciosa que soy...

Así era Anise. Codiciosa, presumida e inmodesta. De vez en cuando podía ser un encanto, pero solo en situaciones aisladas y, normalmente, con el Maestro Fónico de por medio. A estas alturas, Guy ya no tenía ninguna duda sobre que a la chica le gustaba su "jefe".

- Sabiendo lo de mi fobia, deberías mostrar un poco más de consideración, ¿no crees? - Respondió el espadachín tratando de que no le temblara la voz. Mostrarte indignado después de recibir el susto de tu vida no siempre funciona- Por cierto, ¿qué haces aquí, Anise? ¿No deberías estar abajo, tratando de superar la quinta ronda?

Anise hizo un puchero de lo más adorable ante aquel comentario, pero Guy no se dejó ablandar. Había comprobado como de mal podía acabar uno si se dejaba engatusar por los pucheros de su interlocutora.

- Buuuu. Ya veo la atención que me has estado prestando- A pesar de todo, la chica sonrió y alzó el puño en señal de triunfo-. ¡Tienes ante ti a la nueva campeona del nivel avanzado del Coliseo!

- Ah, pues... ¿Felicidades?- Frunciendo el ceño, Guy miró a su alrededor. Las gradas seguían a reventar- Un momento... ¿No era tu serie la última de la tarde? ¿Por qué nadie se mueve de su sitio?

Anise le lanzó la mirada más dulce, desvalida y adorable de todo su repertorio, aquella que reservaba para cuando iba a pedirte un gran favor. Un favor que, normalmente, se traducía en un descenso alarmante del billetero del destinatario de aquellos ojos de cordero degollado.

- Sí, bueno... De eso quería hablarte. El propietario del Coliseo ha venido a verme y me ha propuesto un trato... Un combate extra. Una especie de exhibición. Si pierdo, lo pierdo todo, pero si gano.... ¡me llevaría el triple de lo que he ganado en el nivel avazado!

- Y déjame adivinar... has aceptado, sin consultarlo antes con nadie- un asentimiento de cabeza-. Sabes tan bien como yo que esto suena a trampa...

- Lo sé, pero ¿qué pueden hacer? Por muy duro que sea el monstruo con el que me enfrenten, no creo que sea peor que los Generales de Élite...

Guy se limitó a cruzarse de brazos y alzar una ceja ante aquello. Anise estaba demasiado segura de sí misma para su propio bien.

- Oh, ¿en serio? ¿Y si es como aquella cosa de la que tuvimos que huir en Inista? ¿O es que te has olvidado ya de él? - Guy comprobó con satisfacción como Anise abría los ojos desmesuradamente y tragaba saliva. Se acordaba perfectamente de lo que había ocurrido en el pantano.

No era la única. La huida de Baticul había sido un desastre en muchos sentidos. Por si no bastara con el terreno pantanoso, los mosquitos gigantes y aquella especie de anfibios humanoides que los atacaba constantemente, habían sido perseguidos por una enorme bestia negra durante todo el trayecto a través del agua fangosa, con el polen de raflessia, una planta que crecía en el pantano, como única arma efectiva contra el monstruo. Aún así, aquel maldito bicho había conseguido emboscarlos dos veces, llevándose Anise y Natalia la peor parte. Guy sonrió. La última vez que habían visto al monstruo, cuando logró separar a la princesa del grupo, había tenido su gracia. No por la situación en sí, sino por ver a un Asch totalmente desquiciado soltándole a una bestia que lo doblaba en tamaño todos los insultos habidos y por haber... ¡Y en lenguaje fónico!

El rostro del rubio volvió a endurecerse al pensar en Asch. El General de Élite(ahora ex-general) había intentado contactar con Luke, pero su réplica le había contestado, textualmente, que se fuera a la mierda, provocando la ira del original, ante la incapacidad de Luke para ocupar su puesto. Dadas las circunstancias, se les había unido a regañadientes en el oasis de Zao, tras muchas súplicas por parte del grupo y, especialmente, de Natalia. Todo porque Van había sellado los anillos de tránsito con un código y, a menos que quisieran pasarse días descifrándolo, su única opción era la teoría de Jade. Usar una hiperresonancia para borrar el código por la fuerza y así hacer que Chesedonia bajara a una velocidad razonable. Habían intentado algo similar en la colina de Shurrey, pero dado que ya había transcurrido cierto tiempo, la cosa había salido bien a medias. Lo que quedaba de la ciudad de San Binah no se había hundido en el Qliphoth, pero parte de las tierras a su alrededor sí. Si su plan de detener la vibración del núcleo funcionaba, San Binah y sus alrededores se habrían convertido en una isla cuando las Tierras Exteriores volvieran a descansar sobre el manto.

Detener la vibración del núcleo. Algo así sonaba impensable unas semanas atrás, pero con la Clase M de Sheridan y la Clase I de Belkend trabajando juntas en el proyecto, viajar al centro de Auldrant iba a ser una realidad. También se convertiría en la última misión del Tartarus. Guy lo sentía por el viejo crucero de batalla. Después de todos los problemas que habían superado gracias a él, iban a abandonarlo en el núcleo del planeta como mecanismo anti-vibración.

Pero antes Natalia quería arreglar las cosas con su padre, aunque en realidad no fuera su padre... El caso, que llevaban tres semanas en Baticul mientras en Sheridan ponían a punto el Tartarus. Asch se había largado en cuanto había tenido ocasión, estar tan cerca de su antiguo hogar lo ponía extremadamente nervioso. Y el resto del grupo pasaba el tiempo como mejor podía. En el caso de Anise, en el Coliseo ganando dinero. Normalmente era Ion quien la acompañaba, pero el Maestro Fónixco tenía asuntos diplomáticos que atender, así que Guy había sido el elegido para acompañarla. Malditas fueran su suerte y su habilidad en piedra-papel-tijera.

Un aviso por megafonía reclamando la presencia de Anise lo sacó de sus pensamientos. La aludida miro hacia la arena de batalla un par de pisos bajo ella de forma nerviosa. Guy le guiñó un ojo para tranquilizarla.

- Buena suerte.

- Sí, ya... Primero me recuerdas lo del pantano y ahora me deseas suerte...

La chica se encaminó hacia la arena algo cabizbaja. Guy suspiró de nuevo en las gradas. Parecía que hoy nada le salía bien.

____________________________________________________________

Anise se ajustó un poco el uniforme de combate mientras esperaba a que la maestra de ceremonias hiciese las presentaciones. Condenado Guy, pensó mientras se arreglaba las coletas. Había conseguido ponerla nerviosa. ¿Y si su adversario era demasiado fuerte? ¿Y si perdía su prestigio como luchadora del Coliseo? O peor aún... ¿y si perdía todo el dinero? La voz de la presentadora la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- ¡Damas y caballeros! ¡Bienvenidos a este combate de exhibición y espero que todos disfruten con el espectáculo!- una pequeña pausa antes de extender su mano hacia Anise- ¡A mi izquierda, la actual campeona del nivel avanzado del Coliseo! ¡Con cuarenta y siete victorias y tres derrotas! ¡La Monada Devastadora, Anise Tatlin!

El público estalló en aplausos. A pesar de que solo llevaba unas semanas en el Coliseo, Anise se había convertido en una de las luchadoras más popuñares. Recuperando algo de la confianza perdida, la chica alzó la mano para saludar a sus fans. Quien sabe, quizá aquello no fuera a acabar tan mal, después de todo.

- ¡Y a mi derecha! - continuó la maestra de ceremonias extendiendo la otra mano hacia el gran portón por el que normalmente salían los monstruos- ¡El campeón absoluto del Coliseo! ¡Con doscientas cincuenta y seis victorias y ninguna derrota, tenemos el orgullo de presentarles al Demonio Rojo! ¡Janus Replicant!

Si cuando la habían presentado a ella los aplausos y gritos habían sido escandalosos, lo que se desencadenó en aquel momento fue un auténtico pandemonium de voces, palmas y silbidos coreando una única palabra: Replicant. Como si hubiera sido invocado por la voz de los espectadores, el gigantesco portón situado frente a Anise comenzó a abrirse. Ella tragó saliva. El apodo de "Demonio Rojo" no le daba exactamente buena espina.

Y sin embargo, la figura que apareció en la puerta no era demasiado intimidatoria, aunque ahora podía entender el por qué de su sobrenombre. El tan aclamado Demonio Rojo no debía medir mucho más de metro setenta, con el cabello rojo peinado de tal manera que el flequillo le tapaba todo el lado izquierdo de la cara. Una cara de la que solo eran visibles el ojo derecho, de color verde esmeralda, y el puente de la nariz, dado que el cuello exageradamente alto de su cazadora carmesí.

Abrochada por tiras cruzadas de cuero, la cazadora le llegaba justo por encima de la cintura al frente, mientras que la espalda de la misma se dividía un poco por debajo del trasero en dos "colas", que le llegaban casi hasta los tobillos. Las mangas, de una tonalidad más cercana al granate, estaban rematadas por unas vueltas marrones en las muñecas. El guante que llevaba en la mano derecha, rojo también, dejaba libres los dedos, para poder manejar la espada con soltura. El izquierdo, sin embargo, no solo cubría la mano entera, sino que era de un color negro azabache que destacaba sobre el resto de la indumentaria. Los pantalones, del mismo granate que las mangas, estaban fabricados con un material flexible, ideal para movimientos bruscos. La indumentaria se completaba con unas botas de cuero marrón rojizo que le llegaban a media pantorrilla.

Caminando hacia su oponente con parsimonia, Janus desenvainó las dos espadas que colgaban, horizontalmente, a su espalda. Una era de hoja ancha, ligeramente curvada y con un brillo plateado. La otra, más fina y totalmente recta, era de un color negro mate. Tokunaga comenzó a aumentar de tamaño y Anise se subió al muñeco con la mirada fija en su oponente. Y así comenzó el combate. A los primeros golpes, para probar al adversario, les siguieron las fintas, las combinaciones de movimientos, las artes fónicas y arcanas. Sin conversación entre los combatientes, porque las palabras sobraban en el campo de batalla. Ella estaba totalmente concentrada en su enemigo, no solo por la mareante cantidad de dinero que podía ganar, sino porque su rival era tremendamente escurridizo. Él se esmeraba esquivando, fintando, y lanzando sus ataques cuando encontraba algún hueco, por minúsculo que fuera, en las defensas enemigas. Huecos que Anise se esforzaba en eliminar pero que Janus parecía encontrar cada vez con una mayor facilidad. Aunque su orgullo le impedía reconocerlo, aquella lucha se estaba convirtiendo en algo cada vez más incómodo para la chica de las coletas.

Y mientras tanto, entre el público, alguien observaba el combate completamente estupefacto. Guy se frotó los ojos y volvió a mirar a la arena. No podía ser. Era algo demasiado surrealista. Y sin embargo, ahí estaba, frente a sus ojos, como burlándose de toda lógica posible. Había cambiado su aspecto, incluso su estilo de lucha, pero sus manías lo habían delatado. Aquel medio paso antes de dar una estocada a fondo, aquella forma de girar el pie para preparar una finta... había pasado tantos años viéndolas día a día que conocía todos aquellos pequeños hábitos de memoria. Su cerebro trataba de contradecir con lógica la información que sus ojos le estaban transmitiendo. Tenía que ser una ilusión provocada por la añoranza que le provocaba su amigo. Pero la ilusión seguía ahí, moviéndose alrededor de Anise y propinando algún golpe entre bloqueos y quites. No había lugar para el error, por mucho que su cerebro se empeñase en lo contrario.

Janus Replicant era en realidad Luke Fon Fabre.

__________________________________________________

Janus arrastraba la más ligera de sus espadas por el suelo, levantando una pequeña lluvia de grava y polvo, mientras se defendía de los ataques de un muñeco de trapo gigante con la otra, trazando un círculo alrededor de su rival. Anise, harta de aquel juego del gato y el ratón, trató de alcanzarlo con su arte fónica Portal Negativo. Tampoco eso funcionó. De un salto hacia atrás, Janus se apartó del radio de acción del arte, lanzando una mirada entre divertida y desafiante con aquel único ojo visible. Aquello terminó por desquiciar a la chica, que trató de lanzarse contra él. Pero Tokunaga no respondía, y cuando Anise bajó la vista para ver qué demonios pasaba, maldijo a su contrincante en todas las lenguas posibles. Había caído en la trampa como una idiota. El círculo que Janus había trazado en el suelo durante su combate era, al parecer, la base para algún tipo de arte, y su Portal Negativo había sido el detonante. Ahora, las piernas de Tokunaga se encontraban atrapadas en una materia viscosa de color negruzco, cuyo principal componente era, casi con toda seguridad, el primer fonón. Aquella "sustancia" comenzó a cambiar de forma, creando una cúpula esférica y manteniendo encerrados al muñeco gigante y a su inquieta amazona, privándoles del sentido de la vista. Al borde de un ataque de pánico, Anise se puso a buscar una salida, algún resquicio por el que pudiera colarse. No lo había. Si hubiese estado fuera, habría visto a Janus acercarse lentamente y apoyar una mano contra el exterior de la burbuja. Al estar en completa oscuridad, solo pudo escuchar, con expresión entre temerosa e incrédula, las palabras del gladiador.

- Arte mística: Masacre Sombría.

Anise contuvo un grito. Algo puntiagudo, fino y afilado, le había atravesado el hombro derecho. La siguiente punzada de dolor provino de su tobillo izquierdo. Después otra punzada. Y otra, y otra, y otra... En esta ocasión el aullido de dolor escapó de sus labios antes de que pudiera evitarlo. Aquel arte no era un arte asesino: era un auténtico método de tortura. Al cabo de unos pocos minutos, que a ella se le hicieron eternos, la burbuja se desvaneció. Sin fuerzas para sostenerse, cayó de espaldas al suelo, ante la ovación del público, que volvía a corear el nombre de su ídolo. Tokunaga también había recuperado su tamaño normal. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Anise tuvo ganas de echarse a llorar. Aunque no era la primera vez que perdía en el Coliseo, sí era la primera vez que era derrotada de forma tan humillante. No había podido conectar ni un solo golpe directo a su adversario.

Entre el escándalo, pudo escuchar los pasos que se acercaban a ella. Aún con las espadas desenvainadas, Janus se colocó frente a ella, mirándola fijamente con aquel ojo verde.

"_¿Qué quiere ahora? ¿Regodearse?", _pensó la chica con amargura.

Sin previo aviso, el guerrero clavo sus espadas en el suelo, una a cada lado de la cabeza de Anise, que lo miraba con los ojos como platos. ¿A qué diantre había venido eso? Janus se inclinó sobre ella para poder clavarle una mirada asesina con mayor comodidad. Lo curioso de la escena es que el flequillo no se movió de su sitio, desafiando a la fuerza de la gravedad.

- Se acabó el juego.

Y con aquella críptica afirmación, el guerrero recuperó sus espadas, las envainó y salió del estadio por la puerta grande, con ovación de gala incluida. Tratando de regular su respiración, y preguntándose quién demonios se creía que era aquel tipo, Anise se semiincorporó, apoyándose en los codos, mientras notaba como algo suave se deslizaba por su mejilla. Extrañada, se pasó la mano por la cara para recoger... ¿pelo negro?

Con un grito de frustración, la chica dio un puñetazo al suelo. Ahora entendía que pretendía Janus con todo aquel numerito de clavar una espada a cada lado de su cabeza.

El muy desgraciado le había cortado las coletas.

________________________________________________________________________

Y fin del primer capítulo. Espero que haya gustado. Gracias a NebilimK, mi primera (y de momento única) reviewer.


End file.
